come the future chapter 1
by christ katagawa animore
Summary: baca aja langsung...
1. Chapter 1

**Be in the future**

pairing: **naruto.u X sakura.h**

**chapter 1**

kisah ini berawal dari kemenangan naruto melawan madara dan juubi,setelah naruto mengalahkan madara naruto ingin menuju kedesa sehingga dia menggunakan jurus buatan hokage ke4 a.k.a minato yaitu **hiraisin no jutsu**,gara-gara menggunakan jurus itu dia terdampar dimasa depan karena pergesekan antar waktu.

10 ribu tahun kemudian

disebuah rumah berbentuk minimalis dan berwarna pink tersebut terdapat seorang gadis berambut sof pink,bermata hijau emerald,atau bisa kita sebut saja sakura haruno. disini diatinggal sendirian karena terpaksa melanjutkan kuliah di luar kota .

hmm..hari ini sangat membosankan selalu saja sepi rumah ini"ujar sakura..(ya ialah org memang sendirian)

coba ada seorang saja yg mau menemanin aku disini pasti aku sangat senang..

tiba-tiba munculah suara dan cahaya yg berasal dari dapur gubrak..meow...wahhh...

sakura pov

suara apa itu?sepertinya aku mendengar suara teriakan dan sepertinya berasal dari dapur..

akhirnya aku paksakan diriku untuk melihat dapur, pertama kli kulihat yaitu seorang pemuda berambut kuning blonde,memiliki garis-garis vertikal yg berada di pipinya,dan dia memakai baju berwarna oranya kehitaman.

normal pov

akhirnya lelaki itupun tersadar dari pingsanya dari beberapa jam yg lalu.

aku dimana? ujar naruto

kau dirumahku..,ujar sakura

dirumahmu..tapi bgaimna bisa? ucap naruto

mana aku tauh,aturannya yg bertanya begitu aku!bukan kau!...ucap sakura sedikit emosi

eh,kenapa kau marah?aku kan cuman bertanya?ujar naruto

ya sudah,aku mau tanya kau ini siapa,apa yg kau lakukan di rumahku...? ucap sakura

aku dari desa konoha,namaku uzumaki naruto,dan sbntar lagi aku akan menjadi hokage, datebayo!tapi aku ini dimana? ucap naruto lantang.

eh?desa konoha..bukannya desa itu uda lamah punah?dan sekarang kau ini berada di tokyo tauh! ujar sakura

eh,tokyo apa itu sejenis makanan?tanya naruto dgn muka inocent.

bukan baka!itu nama kota ini..ucap sakura

jadi ini bukan konoha? lalu kau siapa?ucap naruto

ini tokyo,dan aku sakura..ucap sakura

ini tahun berapa,sakura-chan?ucap naruto kpda sakura

ini tahun 2013 naruto,emngnya knapa?kata sakura.

apaaaaaaaaaaaa!ucap naruto lantang

emngnya adpa apa,naruto apa ada yg salah?ucap sakura dgn tampang baby face...

wah...itu berarti aku terdampar ke masa depan,,berarti sudah 10ribu tahun aku meninggalkan desa wahhhh...ujar naruto

jadi kau berasal dari masa lalu!ujar sakura kaget

ya..aku tadi menngunakan jurus hiraisi ternyata aku malah terdampar dimasa depan..ucap naruto

apa kau ninja?kata sakura

ya,aku ninja bgaimna ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali kemasa lalu...ucap nauto

jadi,dimna kau akan tinggal naruto? ujar sakura

aku akan tingga disini...sakura-chankata naruto dgn tampang tak berdosa

apa?mana bisa begitu aku saja tidak mengenalmu bagaimna bisa kau ntinggal disini...ucap sakura

aku mohon sakura-chan,aku tidak mengenal kota ini dan aku tidak tau siapa-sipa disini aku mohon...ucap naruto pd sakura dgn waja polos+jurus pupyy eyes..

hmm..baiklah kata sakura,yg akhirnya luluh,tpi sbgi gantinya kau harus menjadi pelayanku...

hmm,baiklah sakura chan...

normal pov

kruuyuk..kruyuk...terdengar suara aneh dari perut naruto yg lapar

eh,naruto apkah kau lapar? ucap sakura

heheh...iya sakura-chan,ucap naruto

hmm,baiklah kau akan kubuatkan ramen spesial buatanku...

yeah..terimah kasih sakura chan...naruto langsung memeluk badan sakura,sakura yg dipeluk tersebut merasakan hangat yg menjalar di ke2 pipinya.

eh,i..iya narruto tapi lepaskan dulu pelukan mu itu, hehehe iya sakura chan...

bersambung.

siapa suka tolong review ya ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto1**

**Chapter 2**

Pairing: naruto x sakura

Genre: romance/fantasy

Summary:

Setelah mengalahkan madara,naruto ternyata ingin pulang kedesa sehinnga dia menggunakan **hirain no jutsu**,tetapi malah dia tersesat ke masa depan dan muncul di hadapan seorang gadis berambut pink/ apa?yg kau lakukan dirumahku?../aku tidak tau..ujar naruto.

Maaf bgi para,review(reader) maksud saya naruto itu tedampar 1000 tahun kemudian bukan 10ribu tahun kemudian,terima kasih bgi para review yg telah mengingatkan. Dan 1 lagi mungkin disini ada slight genre yaitu humor,meskipun garing.

Present:**christ katagawa animore**

**zaman naruto seribu tahun yang lalu**

tampak di desa konoha,atau tepatnya diruang hokage nampaklah seorang wanita berambut pirang berkucir twintails,nampak kebingungan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagimana ini?shikamaru..bagaimana kita bisa kehilangan dia?"ucap wanita itu dengan menekankan kata DIA dengan suara yang terserat kekawatiran."ta-tapi kami sudah mencarinya diseluruh pelosok desa"balas sikamaru sambil memasang wajah yang takkalah kawatirnya dengan wajah wanita itu a.k.a tsunade,"Segerah panggil kakasih, team anbu,dan killerbee agar mendeteksi cakra naruto"

**Zaman sakura seribu tahun kemudian**

"Wua...enak sekali sakura chan,ramen buatanmu"ujar naruto dengan wajah tampak bodoh,*dirasenggan sama naruto*ampun...*abaikan,kembali ke lap...top,eh maksud authors cerita. "eh benarkah naruto?,kalau begitu arigatou"ucap sakura dengan semburat merah yang bertengger diwajahnya."eh,sakura kenapa wajahmu memerah?apakah kau sakit?"ucap naruto dengan tampang bodoh yang dianggap sakura sangat imut."eh,ini?aku ti-tidak apa-apa"ujar sakura terbata-bata+wajah merah yang hampir sama dengan buah kesukaan sirambut pantat ayam*diamaterasu sama sasuke*ampuuunnn...

'naruto,,bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"ucap sakura tegas."eh,itukan uda aku ceritakan tadi,aku ada disini karena aku menggunakan jurus yang bisa menteleport aku ketempat-tempat yg aku suka(**hiraisin no jutsu**) ,tapi karena aku melakukan kesalahan jurusku mengalami pergesekan antar dimensi waktu yang menyebabkan aku bisa berada disini" ucap naruto dengan wajah merah padam karena ngomong dengan 1 tarikan napas saja.

"oh begitu,"balas sakura biasa-biasa saja.*ckckck,dasar sakura dia apa gk tau ya,naruto itu uda kecapean gara-gara ngomong sebegitu cepatnya.*kasian . "

Naruto pov

Dasar sakura dia hanya menanggapi ucapan ku dengan 2 kalimat yaitu"OH BEGITU",apa dia tidak tau ya,aku sudah menghapalnya dgn susah payah.*kckck kasian kau naruto dasar BAKA*auhors dirasenggan sama naruto.

Normal pov

"hm...,sakura-chan jadi dimana aku akan tidur?"ujar naruto dgn tampang bodoh,(sekali lagi.)"eh itu ya?kau akan tidur kamar sasori nii-chan,kamarnya berada di depan kamarku dilantai 2,tapi naruto kamarnya agak berserakan karena jarang ditempati oleh sasori nii-chan" ucap sakura agak malu karena kamar anikinya kotor."oh itu gampang sakura chan,aku akan menyuruh teman-temanku membantu membersihkannya".ujar naruto semangat ditambah mengepalkan 1 tangannya keatas."eh?teman-teman,tapi kau tidak membawa teman-teman naruto?"ucap sakura dengan tampang baby face. "heheheh...mangkanya lihat dan perhatikan ujar naruto sambil merafalkan jurus+membuat segel tangan **Kage bunshin no jutsu**,ucap naruto lantang bersamaan dengan keluarnya 5 bhunsin(bayangan)yang sangat mirip dgn naruto.

Sakura pov

Dan dengan itu aku mendenga perkataan naruto"heheheh...mangkanya lihat dan perhatikan ujar naruto sambil merafalkan jurus+membuat segel tangan **Kage bunshin no jutsu,** lalu munculah 5 bayangan naruto didepan diriku.,wah bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?aku langsung kaget seketika.

Normal pov

"ha..teman-teman ayo bantu aku membersihkan kamar sasori-nii,ucap naruto pda bhunsin-bhunsinnya,hm... sakura-chan maukah kau menunjukan kamarnya?" kata naruto dengan tampang innocent."eh?i-iya naruto,balas sakura dengan tampang kaget yg masih melekat diwajahnya.

**Desa konoha seribu tahun yg lalu**

"Jadi bagaimana!ujar tsunade pada team anbu,kakasih& sudah ketemu DIA"ujar tsunade marah."eh itu,spertinya aku sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa DIA a.k.a naruto terdampar ke masa depan,aku dapat memastikan ini karena aku mendapt info dari masyarakt sekitar bhawa sblum hilangnya naruto,trjadi ledakan ditambah lagi, bukti bhawa sepertinya naruto menggunakan ** hiraisin no jutsu **jurus legendaris **yondaime hokage,** sehingga jurusnya mengalami pergesekan antar dimensi waktu yang menyebabkan dia terdampar didemensi waktu yg mungkin seribu tahun kedepan."ujar shikamaru dengan tampang malas plus mata masih tertutup.*ckckck,,dasar pemalas*author di kagemane no jutsu*.'APA! ucap tsunade kaget,ja-jadi naruto terdampar dimasa depan?jadi bgaimana kita bisa membawa dia kembali pulang?"ujar tsunade.'akupun tidak tau tsunade-sama,tapi pasti akan aku pikirkan bgaimna cara membawa pulang naruto".ucap sikamaru tidak yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oham.."naruto pun langsung terbangun karena mengendus bau harum*eh maksud saya mencium*di lempar shuriken sama naruto*"harum sekali bau ini"ujar naruto langsung melesat ke asal bau tersebut."ohayou,naruto kau sudah bangun ya?"ucap sakura kepada naruto."ohayou,juga sakura chan,ya aku sudah bangun karena mencium bau makanan ini"ujar naruto sambil mengelap air liurnya yg sudah pada jatuh*ckckc...hampir sama seperti chouji,dasar rakus*help,,,,authors di _nikudan sensha_*"kau masak,apa sakura chan?"ujar naruto ."oh,ini aku lagi memasak mie ramen,extra ayam plus bawang",ucap sakura membusungkan dadanya karena bangga."apa!"ucap naruto kaget."eh,emangnya kau tidak suka,padahal aku sudah sengaja memasak banyak hari ini"ucap sakura dengan wajah murung."eh?bukan begitu maksudku,sakura chan aku hanya terkejut,karena kau mau membuatkan makanan yg paling aku suka didunia" ucap naruto dgn memamerkan senyum paling imut yg bisa dibuatnya."eh,maafkan aku kalau begitu naruto,aku kira kau tidak suka makananku "ujar sakura malu."heheheh,kalau begitu ayo kita makan"ujar naruto sambil menarik tangan sakura,kearah meja makan ."selaaaammmmaaaatttt makan!"ujar naruto sakura yg melihat tingkah naruto yg menurutnya,imut seperti anak kecil hanya tersenyum lembut.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan,tampaklah seorang muda-mudi yg sepertinya sedang asik berbicara,tapi entah berbicara apa.."eh,sakura chan kau mau kemana?ujar naruto tampak bingung."aku aku mau kesekolah naruto",ujar sakura."eh?sekolah,sekolah itu apa sakura chan?"ujar naruto tampak bingung."ckck,masa kau tidak tau sekolah sih naruto?,sekolah itu tempat kita menuntut ilmu loh,"ujar sakura kepada naruto."oh,sama seperti diakedemy dong,"ucap naruto dalam hati."hem,ya sudah naruto,aku ,mau pergi kesekolah dulu"ujar sakura."eh,,ikut sakura chan"balas naruto."eh,tidak bisa kalau kau mau kesekolah harus masuk sebagai siswa sekolah dulu"ucap sakura,"kalau begitu aku akan mendaftar kesekolahmu,sakura chan".ucap naruto dengan semangat."tapi kalau ,mau mendaftar harus ada walinya loh,naruto"ucap sakura."itu gampang sakura,lihat ini,**kage bunshin no jutsu**

,setelah naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu munculah 2 bhunsin naruto."tapi itu kan mirip dgnmu naruto?kau harus merubah penampilan 2 bhunsinmu dulu naruto,agar menyerupai orang tua mu,"ujar sakura panjang X lebar."itu gampang sakura chan,**henge no jutsu**,lalu munculah ke 2 orang naruto dari kepulan asap."bagaimana bisa?"ucap sakura takjub."ya,bisalah sakura chan aku'kan ninja"kata naruto."hem,yasudalah ayo kesekolah"ucap sakura."tapi aku belum memakai seragam yg sama sepertimu?"ucap naruto"sudah tidak apa-apa,nanti seragamnya diberikan oleh pihak sekolah"ujar sakura."BAIKLAH AYO KITA KESEKOLAH SAKURA CHAN"ujar naruto dengan semangat.

Skip langsung sesudah mendaftar ya,,authors capek menulisnya,hehehehe*dasar pemalas jgn ditiru teman-teman.*

Tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan nan manis,memiliki rambut belonde serta memiliki garis vertical dipipinya,,,,eh dan jgn lupa warna mata yg sebiru lautan nya itu, sedang berjalan menelusuri sebuah gedung sekolah dgn pria lainnya yg tampak lebih,tua dari dirinya yg memakai masker diwajahnya,."jadi kelas saya dimana,,er...-hatake kakasih ucap kakasih mendahului perkataan naruto-"eh iya kakasih sensei."sudah ikuti saya dulu",ucap kakasih kpda naruto. Akhirnya masuklah 2 orang tersebut kedalam,ruangan yg sepertinya lebih ribut daripada kandang singa, yg terdapat tulisan XII-b diatas pintu yg mereka lewati trsbut."oh hayou mina-san"ujar kakasih sambil para murid langsung menatap guru tersebut dan langsung duduk dibangku,masing-masing."OHAYOU KAKASIH-SENSEI"ucap mereka serempak."baiklah sebelum saya memulai pelajaran ini,saya ingin mengenalkan seorang murid baru"ujar kaksih sambil memanggil orang tersebut. Tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan nan manis,memiliki rambut belonde serta memiliki garis vertical dipipinya,,,,eh dan jgn lupa warna mata yg sebiru lautan nya itu, sedang masuk menju kearah kakasih."wah tampan&manis sekali!ucap semua sisiwi cewek tersebut."iya ya,tampan sekali hampir menyaingi sasuke",ujar murid para murid laki-laki hanya memandang sinis terhadap naruto"apanya yg tampan,mirip muka kucing baru iya"ujar semua murid laki-laki.*ckck,dasar iri*authors digebuki,AMPUN*"perkenalkan dirimu" ujar kaksih kepada naruto."eh,iya sensei,baiklah perkenalkan" nama saya NAMIKAZE NARUTO,hoby memakan ramen,dan ingin menjadi hokage"ucap naruto semngat,yg langsung disambut meriah oleh siswi perempuan"iya naruto-kun salam kenal"ucap semua murid sok naruto hanya tertawa kecil yg menyebabkan sebagian siswi hampir kehabisan darah Karena mimisan melihat pemandangan para murid hanya menanggapi dgn pasrah,karena tidak mungin bisa menyaingi ketampanan naruto.*ckck dasar tidak optimis*"ha,baiklah naruto kau duduk dgn ha..itu dgn wanita itu,haruno-san tolong angkat tgnmu"ucap kakasih kpda sakura,sdngkan sakura yg dari tadi tidakmemperhatikan, kakasih memperkanalkan naruto hanya angkat tangan sebentar dan langsung menurunkannya."ha,kau sudah taukan naruto,dimna kau akan duduk cepat duduk kesana,"baik sensei"ucap naruto pd kakasih.

Skip time pda waktu istirahat

Sakura yg merasa diperhatikan,oleh sesorang disampingnya akhirnya menoleh pd org tersebut"kenapa kau dari tadi melihatku seperti itu!?ujar sakura pada org itu."eh,emngnya kau tidak mengenalku,ya?sakura chan"ucap naruto pd sakura"eh,suara itu?sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya,eh itukan suara naruto"ucap sakura "ini memang aku sakura chan"ujar naruto sambil tersenyum,."wah,narutooo...kukira kau tidak akan sekelas dgnku,"ucap sakura sambil memeluk naruto karena senang.."heheheeh,,kan kita sudah berjodoh sakura chan"ujar naruto."hu..,dasar" ucap sakura melepas pelukannya terhadap naruto."kok dilepas pelukannya,sakura-chan"ujar naruto dgn tampang memelas."dasar!" kata sakura sambil memeluk naruto sekali lagi,namun lebih sebentar "heheheeh,terimaksih sakura chan"ujar naruto tertawa girang seperti anak kecil yg mendapat keinginannya,sedangkan sakura yg melihat naruto hanya tersenyum.

Skip time waktu pulang

"Sakura chan ayo pulang."rengek naruto pd sakura"ya,tunggu sebentar naruto"ujar sakura sambil tersenyum&membereskan barangnya kedalam naruto dan sakura sedang jalan menelusuri jalan kearah rumah sakura."naruto aku haus,kau tunggu dulu disini aku akan membeli jus dulu"ujar sakura pd naruto"ya sakura chan,tapi jgn lama-lama ya".selang 30 menit kemudian."kenapa sakura chan lama sekali ya?apa terjadi apa-apa pd sakura"ujar naruto dalam hati,aku harus mencarinya. Tampak diujung perempatan jalan tampaklah seorang siswi KHS(konoha high school) sedang di ganggu oleh 6 orang pereman.'hai nona,jgn menangis apa kau takut pda kami?"ujar pereman A sok imut."ya,apa kau takut?kami tidak akan memakanmu kok"ujar preman B tak'kala lebih sok imut."ja-jangan gangu aku"ujar sakura tampak ketakutan."hm,begitu ya baiklah nona,ini akan kami selesaikan dgn cepat"ujar preman A dgn seringainya"hai,teman-teman klian bejagalah dulu,nanti setelah kmi berdua kalian akan mndapat bgian kalian"ujar preman B dgn senyum iblisnya."baiklah"ucap ke 4 preman trsebut."apa,yg kalian maksud?"ujar preman A&B -tiba pereman tersebut langsung mendorong sakura dengan kasarnya,dan tidak memedulikan tangisan sakura."apa ini akhir ku kami-sama?ucap sakura dalam hati."naruto tolong aku"ujar sakura dalam -tiba terdengarlah suara dari ujung lorong tersebut"HAI lepaskan sakura chan dasar lelaki busuk!"ucap naruto marah sambil berlari menuju 6 preman tersebut"lepaskan dia?,hahaha..tidak akan!dia mangsa kami,kalau kau bisa paksa kami!"ucap preman A"jagn sok kuat kau anak muda,kau hanya sendiri sedangkan kmi ber 6"ujar preman C sambil menyeringai."baiklah kalau begitu,jgn menyesal nanti jika kalian habis ditanganku!"ujar naruto menahan emosi" **KAGE BHUNSIN NO JUTSU**!"ujar naruto marah,langsung munculah 20 orang yg sama pércis seperti naruto."apa!bgaimna bisa?dia memiliki bayangan seperti itu"ucap preman D."kalu begitu keuarkan senjata kalian teman-teman!,ujar pereman A."baik!"ujar semua preman tersebut."naruto!larilah,aku tidak mau kau terluka!"ujar sakura kawatir pd naruto"tidak aku tidak takut demi orang yg kusayangi"ucap nauto lantang. Terlalu banyak gaya kau,bocah rasakan ini Dor,,Dor..dor..Dor..Dor...setelah hilangnya suara tembakan hilanglah 10 bhunsin naruto pof..pof...pof..."kurang ajar,tiak akan ku ampuni!" ujar naruto marah"hahahaahahahaha...hanya itu kemampuanmu BOCAH!"ujar preman A"kau meremekan ku lihat ini **cho-odama rasen tairenggan**!lalu munculah bolah berwarna biru yg sangat besar melebihi besar naruto,dan langsung diarahkan kpd 2 preman trsebut,2 preman berhasil dikalahkan."apa itu!?"ujar preman C "kurang ajar!tembakan semua peluru kepada dia Dor...Dor...Dor...setelah hilangnya suara tembakan tersebut 9 bhunsin naruto hilang,dan naruto mendapat luka di sebelah tangan kiri naruto"argh..!"ujar naruto kesakitan."hahahaha,habislah kau kli ini kau bocah!ujar preman-preman trsbut dgn nadah sombong.'Narutooo!"ujar sakura"tidak usa kawatirkn aku naruto,pergilah"ujar sakura menangis."apa! gara-gara kalian sakur chan menangis,tidak akan kuampuni!"ujar naruto kpd preman trsebut"kage bhunsin no jutsu,lalu munculah 2 bayangan naruto."haha,hanya segitu?ujar preman trsebut..."ayo teman-teman,kita akan mengalahkan mereka dgn ITU "ujar naruto pd para naruto yg sedang mengumpulkan cakra disebelah tangan kanannya yg dibantu oleh ke 2 bhunsin naruto."rasakan ini!**FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN**!munculah sebuah bolah cakra berwarna biru berukuran bola voli yg diselimuti oleh cincin yg bebentuk shuriken(seperti planet Uranus)yg langsung diarahkan kepada para preman trsebut"habislah kalian!"ujar naruto melempar rasenggan shurikennya kpd preman trsebut DUAR...terjadilah ledakan yg sangat besar,namun sbelum ledakan itu mengenai sakura naruto sudah melindunginya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja sakura chan?"ujar naruto sambil memeluk sakura yg sedang menangis

" hiks...hiks...i- iya hiks.. aku baik-baik saja naruto"ucap sakura sambil menangis dan membalas pelukan naruto."a-aku takut naruto"ujar sakura masih menangis."hehee tidak apa-apa sakura chan,kan masih ada aku disini"ujar naruto yg melihat senyum naruto kembali tidak sadar bhawa dari tadi mereka diperhatikan oleh seseorang,"jadi,dia memang ada ya?"ujar pria tersebut.

Tbc(bersambung)

Klo mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya tolong di narusaku 4ever ***christ katagawa animore***


End file.
